


Midnight Tea Time | Captain Rex  x Reader

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Romanc, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: The reader waits for Rex to come home at midnight. Straight up fluff.





	Midnight Tea Time | Captain Rex  x Reader

Y/n stood in the kitchen of her small apartment, the stove hissing as it warmed up a kettle. She filled 2 small metal cages with a fine blend of black jasmine tea and placed them in a cup. To one cup, she added one and a half spoons of sugar and an ice cube. Just how he likes it. The kettle whistled and she filled each cup with hot water and breathed in the aromatic steam as it swirled around he face. 

She heard a door open and close behind her and smiled to herself. Rex walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. They never needed words for reunions like this, just eachother.

"Two cups, darling?" He asked, a hint of humor in his tone.

"I knew you were coming home." She smiled, handing him his cup as she turned to face him. 

"You shouldn't wait for me, (y/n). You need your rest." He almost whined as he placed a gentle hand on her small, swollen belly.

"Oh, I'm fine." She laughed. "It's only midnight and I wanted to see you before you have to leave again in the morning. Sit down." She grabbed his hand and led him to the little kitchen table. 

"I hope our child is nothing like you." He joked, reluctantly sitting down. "All you have to do it bat those pretty eyes and I'll obey your every whim."

"She'll be spoiled no doubt."

"Or he."

"Yes or he." She rolled her eyes with a grin.

"How was your day? How are you feeling?" He asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Uneventful. Only a little discomfort here and there. I've still got seven and a half months to go."

"Its too far." 

"It is, but I can wait."

"Don't be scared, love. I'll be holding your hand the whole time." He said. Being a clone and the environment he grew up in, Rex had little knowledge of natural birth. When he found out his (y/n) was pregnant, he did some reading and, thoug.h he'll never admit it, he was horrified at what she may go through.

"I know. And I know I'll be alright its just a lot to think about." She ran her finger along the rim of her cup. She stood up "Uhg I didn't even give you time to get changed. Come here."

"No, no. I'm fine. I just want to talk." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to the table and smiled at her as he held her hand in his. "I miss you when I'm gone."

"I do too. Anything interesting happen today?"

"Surprisingly, no. Even Hardcase and Fives were laid back today."

"Wow. That's rare." They both laughed and continued to talk for a while, before sitting in a peaceful silence, which (y/n) broke. "Do you think you'll tell anyone?"

"About what? Oh, oh. I really want to, but I wasn't sure if you'd be ok with it. A lot of them know about our relationship, but not many could I trust with anything more than that."

"I trust Cody." (Y/n) said after thinking for a minute.

"I do too. And Fives and Jesse. I trust them. I trust Hardcase too but he's a loudmouth when he gets excited and soon enough the whole Republic would know." He said laughing.

"Yeah. And imagine if Dogma found out." She said yawning. "We'd have hell to pay."

"Yeah." He took a last sip of his tea. "Come on, little dove. Let's get to bed." 

He stood up and extended his hand out. She took it, this time giving no protest on getting rest. As they walked to their room, Rex placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Already in her pajamas, she climbed into bed and under the covers. In the time it took him to shed his armor and take a short shower, Rex returned to the bedroom to find (y/n) already fast asleep. He shot a tender smile in her direction and approached her sleeping form peppering her cheek with a few kisses as he joined her under the covers. The movements in bed caused her to awake slightly. Before laying down, he crouched to kiss her stomach, muttering "I love yous" to his unborn child.

"Sorry for waking you. Goodnight, (y/n). I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and settled in.

"I love you too."


End file.
